


You can take it out on me

by Xathia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Edging, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xathia/pseuds/Xathia
Summary: Solomon has had a rough day with the Avatar of Lust in his lessons. Maybe he just needs to have an outlet for that aggressive and pent up frustration?
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	You can take it out on me

Morgan moaned loudly; her face being shoved into her bed as she felt him pull her up by her hips sharply. Her gasps and moans were muffled partially by her bedding, not that Solomon truly cared if any of the Demon brothers heard what they were doing. His fingers were digging in hard enough that they both knew that he was going to be leaving marks before the sorcerer yanked her up by the ponytail, exposing all her neck to him.

“Gods, you have no idea how enticing you truly are, do you?” He growled, slamming his hips into hers mercilessly.

She mewled helplessly, her spine curving violently as Solomon yanked on her hips and hair repeatedly and relentlessly. Her cunt was tight around his shaft, milking him furiously as she let him use her to take out his frustrations since the Demon brothers had been more than a little annoying of late, especially Asmodeus, who had taken to teasing them both over the past several weeks without relief.

“You’re just a whore really, aren’t you?” He snarled, snapping his hips in triple time as her next orgasm was smashing through her, leaving her helpless in his hands. Her pussy fluttered around his cock, desperately trying to get him to cum with her, especially since his stamina didn’t appear to have any end in sight. The witch was reduced to merely moaning in response before he let go of her hair to grab at her throat. He was holding her tightly, pressing down on her windpipe enough to make her gasp and then slapped her reddening arse several times over for a better effect. He enjoyed the way she clenched around him since she was already starting to feel the soreness from his earlier exertions with his belt against her ass before they had started to fuck.

They had met up after school, intending on studying for classes for the next day, until Solomon had arrived. As Mo had been teasing him throughout the previous class, going as far as stroking his cock under the tables enters trousers but not letting the sorcerer cum. He was smirking to see Morgan whimpering when he had slammed her hard against the wall, and to then kabedon her in a show of dominance. He kissed her hard and then told her that there was a change of plans before dragging the witch back to the House of Lamentation. Once they were in her room, he couldn’t stop himself. The school shirt had been torn off her since she only had the chance to slip off her jacket before Solomon was yanking her skirt off. At first, he had been content to just tease her. He had remained fully dressed while he kept kissing the witch furiously with a passion that threatened to burn her face off while he finger fucked her with the same emotions. Not that he intended to let her come at any point soon, every time she was close, it stopped and waited for her to calm down again before he grew bored of this repeated pattern. Then he had ripped her underwear offer and forced her to kneel on the bed, arse up in the air and presenting for him. She was glistening, her lips puffy with need from the denied orgasms as he roughly pulled his belt free of his trousers, building it over into before bringing it down harshly on her plump ass.

He practically salivated at the way her cheeks jiggled in the aftermath before he kept bringing his arm down while hypnotised by the sight. The marks were angry, standing out from her pale skin. It would be painful afterwards, but the way she dipped her back and pushed a rear back out for him after each strike told him more than words ever could. She wanted him to use her and take out his frustrations on her, and those lustful moans of hers were making his trousers stay up without the belt as his arm finally grew tired of striking her.

She was too warm and welcoming, his cock thrusting straight in to the hilt without resistance, and then she gripped him so tightly around his shaft as he pushed her face into the bed. He wasn’t gentle and loving at any moment, he was here to use her as the lewd sounds of their fucking quickly filled her room.

Then she had her first orgasm.

Morgan wasn’t even capable of any verbal response when he snarled down her ear, calling out a whole who had spread her legs that anyone as he began to pull her into extreme positions. It almost shocked him at how submissive she was being, she usually had an answer to everything, but here she was taking it all from him as she came for the third time.

Not that Solomon was able to stop himself from climaxing inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily as they both hit the bed. She was still spasming around his cock, whimpers of ecstasy falling out of her mouth before he could summon the energy to pull out and roll off her. The stench of sex was impossible to mess, the brothers would likely complain about her choice of bed partner, especially one Avatar of Lust. He wasn’t sure how to act now it was over and a lot of his emotions had been worn proudly for her to see before he caught sight of her big blue eyes.

“You can do that to me any time,” she smiled, staying on her side of the bed. “I like it rough. Just give me a few days to heal from the belt.”

He had died and gone to heaven, that was the only real explanation, as Solomon pulled her into his chest. Mostly so she couldn’t see him blushing. “Sure, we can make an arrangement,” he grumbled.


End file.
